Can't teach a monster to save the world
by c.ass-kicker
Summary: Goku the world savior? Must be some alternate dimension...as ridiculous as it sounds. Kakarrot would feel pity for the "sweet" Goku...for he lives the Saiyan life. AU Retelling of Dragon Ball! This Saiyan never hit his head...
1. TAKE ME TO YOUR DIAPERS

I NO OWN

* * *

CRASH!

Over in the barren hills, a meteor like object shot out of the sky, creating its own landing place on the planet's ground in the form of a giant hole. Dust flew up in all directions as the metallic spaceship opened its hatch to the new world around it. The groggy long-haired Saiyan gripped the sides of his space pod to exit and levitated into the sky.

This would be the part where many would expect a brave farmer to drive up to the super powered alien with his gun, right?

The thought of a living creature around these parts was pretty ridiculous for someone to think about.

Raditz smirked in triumph and pressed the button on his trusty scouter. A power reading and location lit the screen in an alien language, showing him where he needed to go. With his destination located, his knee long hair fluttered behind him as he soared across the sky.

The heart of the world, West City, was flattened, the Capsule Corp building which stood larger than all others was lost among everything else. Craters, ruins from fires, and debris was all that could be seen to the far reaches of the city. Raditz would have been stunned, if he hadn't expected such from his baby brother in nearly 20 years of working time. He turned to look as far as he could, nothing he could see _wasn't_ on the ground or charred. It was pretty obvious his baby brother didn't have many skills in working neatly, but if _he _was stuck in this dump for most of his life, he would take his time and savor the destruction too.

The Saiyan floated over to where the scouter pointed and looked downwards for the one he hasn't seen since he was a child himself. He couldn't believe it took him so long to remember his baby brother. A year in travel it took to get to the destroyed planet, but it would all be worth it soon.

The elder Saiyan couldn't help but grin evilly as a figure shot up from a blue explosion and became airborne as well. Wearing tattered animal skins and bearing the distinctive Saiyan tail, he looked at Raditz curiously, who in turn, unwrapped his tail from around his own waist. Kakarrot couldn't help but smirking as well. "About time brother."

* * *

It had been nearly 20 years since a Saiyan warrior had touched down on Earth, a planet relatively untouched by the evils, and wonders of their neighbors in space; where the majority of its inhabitants would never have guessed they weren't alone in their galaxy.

Son Gohan laid on the hammock of his hand built home, relaxing after his normal routine of a workout followed by washing his clothes in the lake. Every day he would take a nap at the same time in the calm setting of Mount Paozu. Just as his eyes began to close, he shot back up with a big "BOOM" following. The former legendary martial artist ran out of the house trying to simultaneously pull his jacket on.

The muffled crying Gohan heard became many times louder as he traced the sound to a crater in the north. Walking over to the edge slowly, his jaw nearly dropped at the sight of the young boy sitting in the middle of the hole in the ground crying his eyes out. Jumping into the crater himself, Gohan ran over to the boy and picked him up to shush his crying.

"There, there little boy. Are your parents anywhere around here?" Not expecting an answer he smiled at the young boy and the gift that was given to him. He chuckled in his carefree way and held the boy up. "Let's go take you back and get some clothes on ya all right?"

Kakarrot broke out in tears again as Gohan nearly fell over anime-style. He cradled the young Saiyan and jumped out of the crater, clearing it by many feet. The boy stopped crying at his stunt, much to the martial artist's pleasure, as they made their way down the beaten path.

* * *

"Now what to do with you…" Gohan rubbed his chin looking at the boy staring at him from on top of his hammock.

"I don't know the first thing about parenting…not that I ever had a girlfriend." He added. "Well I guess I'll have to go get supplies from town…" He thought out loud.

Kakarrot looked back at him with the biggest sneer a baby could muster up, which looked like he had to use the bathroom more than anything else.

"Will you be able to stay here alone for awhile?" _'Can't take him with me…' _He looked at the baby's face cluelessly then snapped his fingers. Walking over to the other end of the home Gohan pulled a sheet from a small cabinet and picked up Kakarrot to wrap it around him like a diaper. A minute into frustration of pulling and maneuvering the sheet around the baby, the boy stopped wiggling against him all of a sudden and melted into the elder's arms in weakness.

"Eh?" Frantically he pulled the intertwined sheet off the Saiyan baby in terror. '_Oh no what if I broke his special parts? When this kid grows up he's never gonna forgive me.'_

"Phew." He sighed happily as the baby popped back to his pushy self once he got the makeshift diaper off him. "Glad he's okaAIEEE!" Kakarrot's tail fell with gravity as Gohan's eyes bulged out of his sockets. "Oh my how long has that been there?" Gohan looked up at Kakarrot's face and smiled. "Well we're gonna have to get this thing back on one way or another." He chuckled.

Once the diaper went on he waved at his 'son' goodbye and began running at Olympic speeds to town.

* * *

Kakarrot promptly moved his attention away from the open door and at the room around him. It was small compared to other homes, but to a baby it was still quite large. It had no indoor plumbing or electricity, and was true to a country life.

The boy teetered in the hammock for a bit, then peered over the edge and immediately dropped onto the floor. So many things a baby could explore…

* * *

"Diapers…toys…baby food…" Gohan scratched his chin thoughtfully. "I must be forgetting something…"

The old man stood in the aisle of the grocery store for a moment until it clicked in. Hopping to another aisle, he grabbed a can of instant milk and threw it in his shopping basket. Smiling at his good deed, he pushed the cart to the front of the store and began to unload all the contents. He thought back at the last time he had been to the city, it had to have been years…

The cashier gave him his total and accepted Gohan's payment, pulling a receipt out from the register.

"Keep the change madam." He said happily to the teenage employee. Walking out, the cashier looked at the money he had given her with wide eyes. Unknown to the non city living old man, the bills he had given her were worth many times what they were the last time he spent zeni.

"Well that's everything." He muttered looking at the receipt. Gohan took the bags up that were sitting on the ground next to him and began to run back to his peaceful home.

* * *

Kakarrot picked up the pole leaning up against the wall and pulled it out of its case. The red had a slight glow to it, and if it had a mind of its own, extended to poke a hole in the roof and beyond. The Saiyan baby gasped at the surprise and let it go, contracting the power pole back into its original size in front of the child. Picking it up again, it shot upwards through another hole and stopped with the force of an object flying above.

The innocent dinosaur which had been flying over head's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets when the red object slammed into his stomach. As the pole contracted again, the beast stopped flapping its wings and fell onto the roof unconscious. While the baby just sat looking at the visitor, the dino gave a last cough and closed its eyes. The Saiyan looked at his new toy and grinned, then went back to fishing for birdies.

* * *

What would be inhuman speeds was nothing to Gohan, one of the world's strongest, he scaled the mountain, bags and all, ready to get back to the baby of terror. Gohan grinned and opened the door as he made it home. "Is anybody…eh…?"

Kakarrot grinned at him, power pole in roof was caved in my several flying creature's bodies, holes, and lack of support under its own weight. The floor was covered with whatever had used to be on the roof.

Gohan broke out into laughter to the baby's surprise, and to his displeasure, he came up and embraced him in a hug.

"Well I guess no one's gonna come back and getcha!" He chuckled. "Well at least I know what I'm eatin' tonight!" He said thinking of the creatures sprawled out across the home. Kakarrot looked back as him sourly. "Oh that's right!" Setting the baby on the hammock again, he started taking baby items out from the bags and setting them on the floor. In no time, there was a neat assortment of blocks, balls, and other toys on the floor, plus diapers and food on a small pedestal.

"How would you like to try out these toys little tyke?" Gohan hummed and lifted Kakarrot up, only to be hit with the baby's squinting expression followed by a tremendous odor.

Sniff. Gohan plugged his nose and sat the child on the pedestal, reaching for the bag of diapers. Seeing the old timer putting work over him almost gave the baby a satisfied thought as he wrestled away from him kicking and wailing. A few kicks in the face, slaps, and dodges of flying poo later, the baby was finally fully equipped with a white store brand diaper. As if to throw Gohan off even more, he began to cry harder, pulling off his diaper as he went on. Gohan sighed to himself and sat the baby on the floor with the toys, which satisfied his prolonged wailing.

Kakarrot looked at the blocks quizzically, draining the house of any noise until a wood block went CRACK against the martial artist's head.

For miles away, weary animals that had come to live around and develop a trust for the old man stayed far away from that house in the woods, as the sound of crashing, crying, and protesting could be heard from miles away. For hours, the poor man attempted to quiet and satisfy the angry newborn, taking hits from flying objects and an occasional diaper.

When the evening was way past coming to a close, and the package of diapers was half gone, the duo sat outside lounging, as the fire slowly cooked the animals that were the victims of an extending red pole under the moon-lit sky. Once the creatures of all sorts were cleared off the roof, the holes were visible, and had extended, crumbling until almost the entire roof was on the ground.

The pole now slung over his back, Gohan slowly turned the Pterodactyl tied to a stick over the fire and looked up at the late night sky. The boy, who was now sleeping on a log across from him, had almost a calming effect to him, as the monster child was able to drift off to sleep. Not that he had ever had taken care of a baby before, he was pretty sure not all babies had enough energy to fight off diapers for the amount of time he did.

In the weirdest way, he saw himself in that boy, burning passion and fighting talent. Turning the meat continuously, and stirring the baby formula with his other hand on the chance the child would wake up starving, he began watching the smoke as it floated up to the moon above.

* * *

Gohan sat in his chair as the boy rested peacefully on his hammock. The excess meat was left above the fire, as the old man didn't have the energy to put it away. He silently pulled off his jacket and draped it over the snoozing boy across from him to keep him from catching a cold. He looked at the sunset and the hint of light that was due to be emerging from the sky in a short while. Hearing a mumble, he looked over at the baby, who was opening his eyes to wake up from his sweet sleep. Gohan chuckled at Kakarrot's stamina and moved his chair closer.

"Sleep well?" The baby, who had not even acknowledged him looked up at the sky somberly, uncomfortable and even…scared about where he was, and why he didn't feel right. What the poor boy didn't know was, his family, and race were all murdered just a short time ago.

As if searching the sky would reveal an answer to him, he fixated his gaze to only what was above.

"Hm?" The old timer looked at the boy frightened. The youngest Saiyan's eyes were glazed over and frozen in one spot in the sky. Checking to make sure he was all right, he poked the Kakarrot and jostled him a bit. To his relief, the boy's chest was moving up and down continuously, even with his completely limp body.

THUMP THUMP

THUMP THUMP

Gohan looked at his beating chest in horror.

THUMP THUMP

THUMP THUMP

As the sound gradually increased in volume and accelerated to an inhuman heart rate, his breathing became deeper, his eyes completely blank, and his baby fat taking the form of muscles, a fierce growl let loose from the child's throat. Slower than the normal transformation, the Saiyan began to increase in size, growing hair all over his body, and forming a large snout. Gohan backed away slowly, keeping eye contact as the shadow overcame him, showing itself as a large ape.

The now Oozaru Kakarrot let out a roar in accomplishment at his first full moon transformation, oblivious to the world around him, and the horror of the man below.

* * *

"Oh my…" He jumped backwards to avoid the stomp of the Saiyan child, which left a large print in the ground where he was a second ago.

"Never seen a child do this before." The old master jumped back again to avoid Kakarrot's other giant foot. "Eh?" The Oozaru's fist thrusted at him with its entire force behind it. Such an attack could be the end of someone, if they didn't happen to be one of the strongest people in the world that was. He easily leapt on top of Kakarrot's giant fist and made a peace sign with his fingers.

The angered Saiyan attempted to swat him off to no avail. The grinning old man kept his balance on the Oozaru as he flailed his body in attempt to get him off. "Over here!" The old man poked the giant ape on his face, then jumped on top of his head to avoid another on coming fist. "Heheh…" He grinned again at the child's futile attempts and jumped before he conked himself on the head with his own fist.

ROAAA-

The Oozaru fell on its front as the old man touched down next to him nearly silently. He thought to himself for a moment as Kakarrot continued to lay face down nearly unconscious. "Now let's see here…" He walked over the giant ape's tail and scratched his chin. "Maybe it has something to do with this…" Gohan lifted the tail up and observed it, gaining a whimper from the Saiyan. His limbs went limp and his whining softened. The old master dropped the tail and laid on it peacefully looking on as the full moon disappeared and the sun began to rise. A smile crossed his face, despite his half destroyed house, as he realized what a special boy he had.

* * *

First chapter! Whoo! Tried to make it a bit long for a good start. What an evil little baby…good luck Son Gohan!

It's pretty hard to determine just how much Kakarrot will remember, since Raditz expected him to remember it all when they reunited in the first episode.

Of course, please R&R with any comments, suggestions, things ya wanna see happen, or if you like the fic so far :D

Edited 1/9/10


	2. Chapter 2

…still don't own nuttin….

* * *

It had been a week to the day since Gohan had picked up the little boy from the woods.

Only comforted by his conscience, the old man trudged away at taking care of the most powerful and devious child alive. He had managed to rebuild their home, taking the child with him in a wooden basket to town and back along with baby and building supplies the country around him couldn't provide. In his years of living there, Gohan couldn't remember the last time he had made a trip into the city, let alone the amount he's made in the past _week. _

Residing in his humble abode, Gohan continued to assemble a mass of white wooden pieces into a bed for the child to sleep. Even though he is far past his years, the martial artist had never begun to look anywhere near it until now. To match the dark circles under his eyes, Gohan's wrinkles had become more defined and his hair had a brighter white hue to it. Placing the last pole in the newly assembled crib, he wiped the sweat from his forehead and admired his work briefly, before fetching his adoptive grandson playing with himself and his new toys in the fresh air.

In the past week, Gohan had blown through almost all of his 'retirement' money he had never planned on using, and had acquired toys, baby food, and enough diapers to last the boy through childhood. The old man set Kakarot in the crib, hushing the loudest noise the universe had to offer for a brief moment. The Saiyan baby looked at his new surroundings quizzically before getting bored and deciding how long it could stand up to him. With a swat of his foot at the side of his new surroundings, 3 poles were broken and remains were hurled across the room. Gohan could only sigh and wonder what he had ever done to deserve such a punishment.

The last 7 days have been completely brutal to the old man, he could deal with weird looks from people in the city as he walked along with a child screaming bloody murder, but that on top of all the boy puts him through on the side began to age him. The old man sighed to himself and dusted the remains of everything Kakarot had come into contact within the last minute into a dustpan and went outside to drop the wooden pieces in the fire pit. He was even beginning to consider making a shed so he could store all the remains of baby items, which he fore saw everything meeting the same fate sooner or later.

He hated to admit it, but his spirit was completely shattered. Just one hour with the toddler would have him crying back for Master Roshi's training sessions. The old man smiled as he thought of his old master and went back in the house to get his old laundry basket, now converted into a baby carrier.

"Waddya have there kiddo?" Nonetheless, Gohan was still trying his best to reach out to the boy knowing that he couldn't abandon him now.

Kakarot bit harder on the circular object and wrestled with it continuously.

"Hm?" Gohan's eyes focused on the ball the child was attempting to destroy, and his chin nearly hit the floor. Part of him wanted to grab the toy away from the Saiyan and keep it safe, but the other part couldn't even think of taking a toy from a baby. As he saw the indestructibility of it, he grinned and set the focused boy in the basket and heaved it onto his back while Kakarot furiously bit and scratched at the ball.

The old man chuckled as he began to stroll into the peaceful woods. Gohan fondly looked at the scenery along the makeshift path he regularly followed. The animals were still taking precautions and staying a good distance away from the duo, so the only noise that could be heard for miles was the attempted destruction of an unbreakable orb.

"Isn't this nice?"

Kakarrot continued to nom relentlessly on the ball, earning a sigh from the elder man as he carefully placed the wicker basket on the ground.

"Oopsie Daisy there." After lifting the stiff baby out of his basket, the old man prompted to remove his traditional clothes and fold them neatly next to the large river he stepped into, taking the smelly child with him. Taking extra precaution not to make any sudden movements to trigger the boy's extra sensitive mood swings, he held Kakarrot afloat in the crystal clear water. The Saiyan took notice to his new surroundings, looking both ways a few times at the waterfall and the green trees, before focusing back on 'his' toy.

The old wrinkled man raised his eyebrows with a "Hm" at the death grip the baby had upon what was now _both_ of their greatest treasures, then smiled again.

"Aww you don't need this do ya?" The old timer grinned and pulled the ball away from the child with ease, using his other hand to keep the baby afloat.

"Bwa?" Kakarrot looked at the old man in surprise as he held his treasure next to his own head grinning. _His _treasure was taken from him! His eyes shifted to a soft innocent expression, his lower lip quivering corresponding with his sadness. The old man looked back at him, his own grin disappearing as he saw the face of the boy.

"Well I guess you can play with it." He chuckled. Lacking the patience for Gohan to give it, Kakarrot used his tiny arms in an attempt to snatch it back, only managing to smack it into the water behind them.

"Oh no!" Gohan sat the baby on the edge of the river bed and turned around quickly and dove into the waters, air bubbles rising to the surface as he searched for the Dragon Ball below. Nearly a minute later, he grabbed the ball wrapped in seaweed and breathed the fresh air above once more.

"There we go! Huh?" His head whipped around back and forth expecting to see his adopted grandson, only to find he was nowhere in sight.

"Oh no, not again." He pulled in Oxygen and went back down to the more shallow end they started at, failing to find him he went up again and frantically went back down to find any trace of the Saiyan.

* * *

Kakarrot looked up at the trees and the light shining between them, shutting his eyes as the sun came too close. He crawled forwards out of the heat and found another tree to rest by. Leaning up against the closest tree, an air bubble come out of his nose as he took a quick snooze to make up for all the effort it took to crawl that far. It was truly incredible for a child no more than 2 months to have all the energy that he possessed, and also a parent's nightmare. For most of his life, he had been cooped up in a cryogenic space pod, on his way to destroy the planet he now resided on. His tail began to flinch instinctually at the sound that came from above, opening his eyes, Kakarrot looked upwards at a giant pterodactyl licking his chomps at his sight.

"Monkey."

* * *

Gasping for air, Gohan popped to the surface again. "How many places could a baby possibly be?" Leaning to the edge, he squinted to make out a small trail leading into the forest, which had been made by a curious Saiyan just minutes before. The old man grabbed onto his folded clothes and jumped out of the river, dressing faster than a person could say "babysitter", and running into the forest to find the child.

* * *

"BWAA!" Kakarrot shifted his weight to his right narrowly avoiding the dive of the flying predator. His escape of the attack was nothing but will to live, instincts, and luck. Unfortunately, he didn't have enough of any of that to avoid the second wave, as he was swooped into the air by his tail by a chuckling Pterodactyl.

"HUNGRY MONKEY BOY?" The monster chuckled through his teeth as the Saiyan whined then dangled limply. Flapping his wings powerfully to scale the mountain, Kakarrot swayed back and forth weakly, his spiky black hair caressing in the wind as they went high above the clouds. His daze was ended abruptly as he was thrown into a nest with other monsters alike the one that had clutched the baby in its jaw.

Kakarrot let out a sound of surprise as he plopped into the arrangement of sticks, butt first and across from 4 baby Pterodactyls, each well over twice his size.

"Now ya can never say I don't do anything for ya." The monster spat.

"One monkey? All you ever do is fly around with your buddies all day long, and after I nag you long enough you finally get off your lazy tail long enough to bring back something that couldn't feed a sea turtle!" The female raged at her mate.

"Hey I do more than enough to support my family!" He growled back.

"Name one time!"

"Well uh…last week…I caught that big fish."

"Well sure ya caught it but your children didn't see any of it!"

"I offered it!"

"After any edible parts were gone! There's no meat on this one either!"

"Sure there is!"

"WHERE?"

"RIGHT- Hm?" They turned their heads simultaneously at the spot the Saiyan was last seen , their eyes bulging out of their heads at his disappearance.

"Where could a monkey have gone?"

"Now look what ya did you scared it off! Well don't just stand there go find it!"

"Yes ma'am." The Pterodactyl sighed in defeat at his mate and flew off to search the area.

* * *

A furry tail latched onto a branch below just below the nest, it's owner hanging upside down quietly as the predator searched around. Chuckling and grinning for the first time, he looked on as the Pterodactyl flew around in all the wrong directions, which only added to his amusement.

As the father searched hopelessly, the Saiyan child was surprised when another came into view right in front of him. The beast c'awed at the baby hanging upside down, alerting his siblings who promptly came to his side. The Pterodactyl who attempting to remain airborne, continued to c'aw at the escaped prey as his brothers and sisters began to screech too.

Kakarrot glared at the predators as they flew straight at him. His own instincts kicking in, he swayed back and forth on his branch avoiding every strike that came at him. As the last one charged in, Kakarrot shifted his weight over to avoid the haphazard attack. The last Pterodactyl, much to the baby's pleasure fell into a daze and began to fall into the deep waterfall below, not after misfiring of course.

The Saiyan felt himself lower a bit and looked up at his tail just as the branch he held himself upon cracked in two, the piece his tail grasped being separated from the rest. As the baby began to plummet, his cries wouldn't leave even his mouth. Tears began to flow but were stopped in surprise as was caught by unfamiliar arms, with one hand over his mouth and another around his chest. He was pulled into the dark bushes, blinded by the leaves and unable to wail. His eyes teared as he was moved to an area with a man with a cigarette and two much larger men.

"That's Gohan's, eh? Good."

The man put out his cigarette on the tree nearest him and grinned at the sobbing Kakarrot.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 2

* * *

This has nothing to do with anything, just a random compulsion, if you don't want to read, it won't hurt my feelings haha. Author's note is still at the bottom, enjoy ^_^

Kakarrot wailed as he fell down the steep waterfall, gasping for dear life. A few seconds later, a crack was heard throughout the forest as his head crashed against the rocks at the bottom of the pit. The baby fell unconscious, falling onto the coarse ground, his breaths becoming shallower every moment. Thankfully for him, a nearby sight seer had witnessed the whole event, climbed down to find the boy in his time of need, and raised him as his own.

Since the man had no other family to care for, his son always meant the world to him. He was the sweetest, gentlest man a father could ask for, and he was handsome and strong. He hummed to himself quietly trying to keep pace with him, never in his wildest dreams could he be so good as him at what he's spent his entire life doing.

"What is it pop?" He yelled over as he threw an entire pile of hay into the truck.

"Oh nothin' son."

"Alright…"

As if to break the moment of exciting conversation, an explosion sounded off just over the mountains they regularly traveled, with a panicked middle aged man following.

"Oh my gosh….a m-m-m-m-m-meteor!"

His "son", dressed in the same clothes as the elder man, turned to look at the debris that flew up along with everything else as his father did. Although lacking the same kind of surprise, he jumped into the bed of the truck as the wailing older man revved up the engine and headed off towards the area in question.

The young farmer placed his hand behind his head and scratched his spiky black hair as he gazed at the sky that passed over them.

"Better grab the shotguns." The elder man mumbled with a slam of the brakes.

He went back in the car, throwing a single barrel at his son who promptly caught it and jumped out of the truck, following the elder who loaded his weapon.

A sound neither of them could quite place erupted from the crater in the ground before them.

The young farmer stood in front of his father, putting his arm in front of him in protection.

"Don't worry pa."

He adapted a fighting stance as the stranger levitated into view, clenching his fists in dread although his mouth was open in surprise.

"He-he's floatin'!"

The long haired stranger landed quietly on the ground, glaring at the young farmer.

"Kakarrot." The stranger chuckled. "After taking such a long trip here I was slightly hoping to have more fun finding you.

"Kaka…rot?"

"That's right…that's your name."

The farmers gasped in surprise.

"I'm sorry…you must be mistaken." He scratched behind his head. "I've never seen ya in my life." He ended calmly, contrary to his dad who was panicking behind him.

"What are you a country bumpkin?"

"Well I do live out here with ma' dad."

"You mean that pathetic fool?" Raditz said pointing at the elder farmer.

"Hey don't call ma father pathetic!" He retaliated.

"Our father was a true warrior, you discrace him by pretending that fool over there is him."

"I dun know what yer talkin about!" He clenched his fist and growled at the Saiyan.

Raditz pushed the button on his scouter and growled. "Fifty two. IS THAT ALL YOU'VE COME UP WITH IN 20 YEARS KAKARROT?"

"I dun know who Kakarrot is…or how to even count ta fifty two, but I do know that I'm John and I live here with ma pop and farm unda' lord Pilaf!" The younger farmer loaded his gun threateningly and scowled at the alien. "Now go back ta where ya came from!"

Raditz almost face palmed at his little brother but instead sighed. "You two hearing this or is it just me?"

Nappa laughed on the other end. "Looks like the little brother Radish talked so highly about is a looney! HAHA"

Raditz growled under his breath. "Kakarrot…"

"The only carrot I know is tha kind I farm! Pa tellim he's wrong!"

"John! I'm so sorreh…" Both Saiyans turned to the sniveling farmer. "I found ya in the woods after ya cracked yer head wide open."

"What about the pics you showed me of ma?"

"They were from a porn mag."

"P-pop….so what he's saying is true….? All this time…"

The farmer sniffled again and wiped his tears with his shirt.

"Kakarrot…I'm still debating whether to offer you what I came here for…ah I know." The alien pointed his thumb at the elder farmer. "Kill him and you can come with us."

"What're yew talkin' bout! I can't kill mah pa!"

"Tha's right son! Show the alien whos planet dis is!"

He shot a ki blast at the old farmer, faster than even John the farmer was able to see.

"That accent was getting on my nerves."

"AND OURS!" Vegata growled into the scouter.

"YOU KILLED MA PA!"

"Point taken Vegeta." Raditz muttered.

"That's PRINCE VEGETA!"

"Alright Kakarrot…here's the deal, I'll spare your life if you can show me you know how to fight and drop the ridiculous accent." Raditz got in a fighting stance and smirked. "I know you were just putting on an accent for that fool of a human over there. Now show me what you've got."

"Fight? I ain't pretendin'."

Raditz stared blankly at his baby brother and shot him with a haphazard Ki blast.

"Well that was a waste of a year."

* * *

A/N:

I can't believe…I spent so long on that random thing at the end…

Sorry for the late update, started school, got sick, broke my computer, and had my friend over for a week so it was pretty hectic. Saw a concert too :) That was awesome but my computer is broken again so that reduced my mood to blah.

Hope this chapter was okay, it was highly influenced by a blah mood so...yeah haha

Special thanks to greenkid, J.W. Appel, Kiomori, and GotenandTrunks for the reviews! They really meant a lot and I hope everyone continues to enjoy this fanfic. ^_^

PEACE!

*flashes the peace sign and walks out*


	3. Chapter 3

"I know how to find him!" Gohan smacked his fist on his other hand in triumph.

He took a deep breath and stared at the forest before him, knowing he could not blow his chance. It was full proof, but he was still cautious.

"REEEEEEEED ROBIN!"

The gang perked up their ears at the sound. The word they needed to say in response came to mind but they knew shouting it would give away their location. As much as they tried, they couldn't stop. Within seconds their windows were rolled down and they all shouted in unison.

"YUMMMMMMMMMM!"

Gohan ran to the group. Got angry. Beat them up.

/of current problem.

Haha just kidding o' course. But since it's been a "while" since I've updated...Kakarrot and Gohan have been together for a week, but the little Saiyan doesn't want to stay in one place, and ends up crawling into the forest where he gets nabbed by some shady characters...

Two things are for sure, Doughnuts are not brain food. You just keep eating 'em and eating 'em and then your brain and fanfic turn into mush!...and I own nothing.

Onto the story!

* * *

"So what do we do with the kid now?"

The car rumbled through the landscape, the driver paying no second thought to the plants and grass being trampled under the wheels.

A man dressed in a pristine white tuxedo lit a cigarette and blew the smoke out on the driver before turning his attention to the baby residing on the seat next to him.

"I don't know. Whose idea was this anyways?"

"Well I couldn't just leave him there..." The man in the passenger seat mumbled.

"So now you have morals?" The leader said in a sarcastic tone. "I guess if worst comes to worst, we can just hold the brat hostage." The man drew up a smirk, his reflection staring back at him in the rear view mirror. "Just as I had planned from the very beginning…"

-BUMP-

Hitting an over-sized hole in the dirt, the fancy black car caused everyone in the car to bounce, and everyone not buckled in to hit the ceiling at 60 mph.

An upwards dent in the shape of a human head formed in the car ceiling, and the creator of it crashed back down onto the seat, red faced and angry.

"My apologies sir-!"

"BWAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"Great now look what you did, you scared the brat!" The leader glared daggers at his bald crony in the front seat, then right at the baby on the seat next to him.

"Shut up brat! YOU'RE GIVING ME A HEADACHE!"

"S-sir I don't think…" The driver whimpered as the crying became louder, making all the occupants flinch.

"Well if you're so good with kids YOU take him!" As his boss crossed his arms in fury, the front passenger sighed, complied and turned around in his seat to grab the bawling child.

"See, isn't it just better when you obey my orders!"

"Yes sir." He muttered, unheard over Kakarrot's crying

"Now shut that kid up, we don't need him drawing attention. We're almost there..."

The luxury car continued to drive off, as loud and haphazardly as possible. The grinning boss, two reluctant henchmen, and a baby, yelled and cried their way through the forest.

* * *

Focusing his Ki and humming thoughtlessly to himself, he went deeper into his mind, searching for the aura of the boy. Although the Saiyan was young, his Ki was nearly as strong as an average adult. Sifting through all the interfering energy signatures of the creatures that dwelled in the forest, Gohan found a distant energy at the end of his senses.

To this day, he had still not truly mastered the ability to hone in on energy, but with a certain Saiyan baby around, the idea befriended Gohan and gave him a new goal once the mess was cleared up.

* * *

As the car started down the final steep hill before the city, the criminal with a bowl cut looked down at the Saiyan throwing a fit on his lap and pouted. "Hey! How 'bout we play the quiet game! Aww that's cute! Coochie coochie-OW!"

For a toothless baby, that bite was well worth a medal. What went from a cheek pinch, ended in a car wreck. The wheels skidded in the mud from the sudden braking and ran the white luxury car through a picket fence, through the street, and into light pole, crashing it to the ground.

The 3 adults clenched their teeth in fear as drivers swerved in different directions, from coming inches away from hitting the car, to skidding in the opposite direction and nearly into pedestrians. As the traffic ceased, the two thugs in the front seat exhaled in relief, the Saiyan baby tried not to look startled, and the boss nearly blew his top off.

"WHO TAUGHT YOU HOW TO DRIVE?"

"Sorry sir!"

The leader stomped into the intersection, beyond irritated. Car horns sounded off everywhere, as he began jumping up and down in fury. "GET OUT HERE!"

"Y-yes boss." The bald driver opened the door and stood in front of his short boss, feeling as though he was 2 feet tall under him, although he was almost twice his height.

"THE COPS COULD BE ON OUR TAILS AND WE'RE OUT HERE DRAWING ATTENTION!" The leader's face turned bright red as his teeth grinded together. "GRAB THE KID AND COME ON!"

Citizens looked on in surprise and anger as the four scrambled off into the city.

-  
"Didn't he just say-"

"Ah well this doesn't concern me."

"GET BACK HERE! MY BUMPER!"

"Jerk-!"  
-

* * *

Son Gohan blinked out of his meditative state, as the animals that had been brave enough to go near him looked up in surprise. The martial arts master stretched and dropped the basket to focus on the Ki. His trip would be relatively quicker since he didn't have the baby to carry, but it would still take longer than he had. He had become increasingly worried about the rate the baby was traveling away, especially with the 3 evil energies around him constantly.

No choice left, the old man got in a runners position then had an epiphany-

His old master would understand, but he would have to make sure to let him know afterwards.

"Kinto'un!"

* * *

Kakarrot looked up at the man holding him with the sour face it seemed he had been born with. With the three 'taking care of him', he had become increasingly quiet, taking comfort in the chaos surrounding him. It almost brought a smile to his face, but for that, he would have to be the cause of it.

Deeply rooted in his head, as natural as blinking and breathing, he knew he would see much more chaos, and it would all be because of him. Youthful innocence was a joke- any creature that could see into his infant head would be repulsed or scared, and anyone who shared his dormant thoughts was probably in prison or on the run from the law.

Of course, the baby didn't have any intelligence over a human baby at that age, and wasn't plotting world domination in fact, minus the tail, the only difference would be Kakarrot's violent instinct, and of course his orders from Planet Vegeta.

"If you idiots can't even get this right- I'm gonna leave you to the police and take Ace here and teach him to be the best criminal this world's ever seen."

The Saiyan baby looked up at the leader and frowned, partially ticked off that he was deterred away from his thoughts. He had no idea what he was saying, but was genetically programmed to be alert at any change in atmosphere.

"Hurry it up!"

Kakarrot looked where the short man was glaring, and where sounds of agony came from. If only it were more distressed and riddled with pain, he may have been able to close his eyes and take a nap…But he had a growing irritation for the three carrying him, not having the power over them that he wanted…

"Now that's more like it!" The leader grinned, looking forwards.

"Y-yes sir." His cronies looked at their boss somberly. The bald man walked out of the dressing room in blue overalls, a pair of matching rainbow socks and shirts, and a pinwheel hat. His posture fell into a slump in self-pity.

The smaller of the thugs was dressed in a pink, white polka dotted dress with fringes on the edges. His short bowl cut was transformed into pigtails with ribbons that matched his dress, as his white tights strained at the hems.

"Well come on!" The tiny man growled, handing Kakarrot over to the bald thug. "Can't very well carry him around like this can we? I have a reputation to uphold!"

Knowing defeat as usual, the bowl cutted thug nodded and took his turn at holding him and pulled a matching pink dress over his head as his boss started to leave the store. In fact, the shortest of the trio was the only one that had not changed outfit.

"Uh…b-boss…"

"WHAT NOW?" He spat out the cigar he was lighting and turned back around to see his two comrades shaking in fright. "What? What is it?"

"He's got a tail sir…" The bald man replied as the tail dangled below the baby, twitching once in awhile.

"AHHHHH!"

The boss jumped back in surprise, triggering the door alarm and the attention of the employees.

"Hey stop right there!"

"AHHH Over my dead body!"

The leader fled, his men taking a second to comprehend the situation and follow him out the door running, and passing him within moments. Revving his short legs into gear, he began shouting as his two underlings began to leave his sight.

"Hey! HEY! YOU IDIOTS GET BACK HERE!"

The bald and bowl cutted man stopped and turned with a 'huh' as the shrimpy man caught up with them panting.

"Why I outta-COP!"

"Wha-?"

Before the third man could turn his head, his boss and bald partner jumped behind a garbage bin in the alley to his right and hid as the officer approached.

"Guys…." He gulped and turned to the man in front of him.

"Hello..madam." The officer smiled in a sweet tone.

"Er...*yes officer?*" He said in the best woman voice her could muster. All the luck in the world should go to a woman who would have a voice that scratchy.

"Are you lost ma'am?" The cop tipped his blue hat and smiled.

"*No I think I'm just fine thank you though.*"

"Nonsense, a lady shouldn't be alone in these parts, especially with the robberies happening everywhere and all."

The thug gulped. "*No, no I'm perfectly fine.*"

"Why don't you and I-" the cop set his hand on 'her' shoulder in concern.

"*EEK! PERVERT!*" The criminal turned around and smacked the cop to the ground with his pink purse. "*My husband won't stand for this!*" He cried.

"Your...husband...ma'am?" He rubbed his forehead and moaned.

"*Yes, he's right there!*" Getting into the act too much, he jabbed a finger at the duo in the alley attempting to crawl away, jolting them both to their feet.

"Y-yes... hey honey..." The leader waved slowly at them, slightly shaking in fear.

"Oh, so this is your kid then?" The cop leaned walked towards Kakarrot then adjusted his glasses and stood up straight. "He's so young I thought you were adopting!" He cop grinned as the leader and bowl cutted thug fell over anime style.

"*O-Oh, thank you! What a gentleman! Teeheehee.*"

"Could I interest you to lunch ma'am?" He grinned.

"*Oh yes that would be heavenly!*"

"H-Honey.." The leader coughed. "We have to drop Junior off the day care remember?"

"*Oh that's right! What a good father you are!*"

"No we don't, we were heading-"

The leader and bowl-cutted criminal glared and smacked him over the head.

"Is this your other son ma'am?"

"*No he's just the family pet!*" The leader chuckled. "*Well we must be going! Thank you for all your help occifer!*"

The 'family' dashed out into the alley awkwardly leaving the officer to only scratch his head.

* * *

The cloud whirred across the sky faster than any plane could go, ridden by a pure-hearted man who kept his gaze on the town as he got closer every second.

"Come on ol' cloud- let's go save him."

* * *

A block later, keeping out of the public eye by some miracle, the trio leaned on a wall and panted. So far, whatever mission they had been on before was fading from their priorities. "Can we get an ice cream or something, I'm getting' tired…"

The leader glared at his fellow criminal, his teeth nearly turning into butcher knives. "YOU NEARLY GET US A DATE WITH A POLICE OFFICER AND YOU WANT ICE CREAM?"

The two henchmen took a step back in fright, their boss pulling a tiny metal box out of his suit.

"Let's just get this over with so we can skip town already. This is the only bank we haven't tried yet.

"So what're we gonna do about Butch?"

The leader turned to the bald man holding the Saiyan baby. "You named it?"

"Well I thought it would make it easy to keep track of him!"

"We can't spend our whole day taking care of some monkey tailed brat all day! After the job he's on his own! Besides…his names Ace."

"We can't take him in with us! Violence is really bad for kids!"

"Yeah!"

"NO! If it was found out we were anywhere near Mount Paozu snooping around, you know what'll happen."

"What if we drop him off somewhere? Like a school or somethin'?"

"Yeah like a school!"

"Well he has been quiet lately…I guess on the way back we can drop him off at a school…"

"Thanks boss you're the best!"

The leader grinned and put his fists on his hips. _"I am the best aren't I? Hehehehe…"_

"So what now?"

The leader opened his capsule box and threw one of the contents at the ground with a 'click', leaving a briefcase in its place.

"Ah modern technology.." The leader smiled as he positioned his ski cap over his face.

"Let's go boys!"

* * *

"Oh my…" A few feet above the street still afloat on the cloud, Gohan gazed around the town looking for signs of activity.

"Well it looks like this is as far as I go…" He muttered as he jumped onto the ground. "Many thanks nimbus!" The old master grinned.

He closed his eyes and searched for the child's energy, only gaining a general direction. The flying cloud took off to where it needed to go, and in seconds, so did Gohan.

* * *

"Freeze! NOBODY MOVE!"

Customers screamed, employee's eyes bulged, and Kakarrot dropped his sour expression, enjoying his ear candy.

The leader cockily stood behind the two larger crooks, holding the biggest gun of all. Still in their getups from earlier, the team would have been impossible to take seriously if it weren't for the lethal weapons they pointed.

"Money, bag, you know what to do." The leader smirked.

The cashiers nodded simultaneously and opened the registers.

"Put down that boy!"

The two crooks looked over to see an old man in a traditional martial arts Gi, glaring at him from the left side of the entrance.

The bowl cutted crook with Kakarrot grinned. "What's it to you old man?"

"If you must know…he's my son."

Sweatdrops fell from the two cronies at the old master's words as the he charged the bald man. Determination filled his old eyes as his foe shot a bullet in his direction, which he all dodged with ease.

"You know...I don't like to hit a lady." Gohan noted with another dodge.

"Who you callin' a lady?"

Gohan continued dodging with a horrified look on his face as the man in the dress in front of him held the gun tighter and dangerously close to the Saiyan. As the master leaned forwards to grab the gun before it destroyed anything else, the gun recoiled into Kakarrot's face

"No!" Gohan shouted in horror.

He scowled at the duo, hitting the bald man in the face and the other thug in the face within the blink of an eye. With the paralyzing attack, Kakarrot was flung into the old man's arms where he was caught and cradled.

The short man backed up and shivered in fear, running out of the door while Gohan was preoccupied with the tiny Saiyan. The old man smiled, tears nearly falling out of his eyes.

"Thought that you were gonna get hurt…hehe."

Kakarrot unscrunched his face and looked up at the man, showing no sign of injury.

"How in the world…? Well aren't you the impressive one hehe. Let's get you back home. You must be starving."

* * *

"You imbecile! How anyone so stupid can be related to me I have yet to comprehend. " A tall figure slammed his fist down and sneered. "One thing I ask, and you cannot bring it back to me."

"What was it we were-"

"Silence! Stop-TALKING!"

The short man quivered and complied.

"…and the other two…?"

"I-I don't know…they were out cold when I left!"

"Stupid coward…can't do anything right. Do they know anything?"

"N-no.."

The man sighed and leaned back in his chair. "At least they can't be interrogated for anything. That may be the only reason I'm not killing you right now."

The short man stepped back in fright, fearing the lone man in the front of the room more than the darkness within it.

The tall man stood up, his long straight hair shining in the ample amount of light in the room. "But you're going to have to pay for the time we waste staying out of the public eye." He grinned evilly, revealing a scar on the right side of his mouth.

The tiny man looked up in horror, as if a knife was dangling overhead.

* * *

A/N: Man...was I late! Combination of writer's block, being sick a good number of times, andddddd not wanting to screw up or go in a different direction that anyone wants to read. I'll never take this long again tho! Just one of those chapters that don't want to be written ;) Submitting it before I over-edit and male it awkward haha. Next chapter is almost done, it was a lot easier and more interesting so I wasn't in front of the computer forcing myself to type hehe

I also edited chapter 1 a bit, some things I thought I put in but didn't, and such. Only big difference is that Gohan knows Kakarrot has a tail.

If ya want, leave a review saying what you want to see happen, if you don't like enough of Kakarrot, you don't like his childhood at all you just want to see it get into his adulthood, or whatever's on yer mind! If ya never say I'll never know! Guess I just don't want to screw up this fic ehehehehe.

Less OC's from now on for sure! Hate to say it, but if I wasn't the writer I'd skip a lot when I was reading it...haha

If I ever run late, it'll probably be on my profile :\ so no one thinks I'm dead.

If you read this far, thanks for reading! Next chapter awaits!...and it shouldn't take too long, or be as painful.

Sorry again for being late, and thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Well, I do want to cover Kakarrot's childhood a bit, BUT, I love Raditz, and most of the story is dedicated to their meeting and what comes afterwards, so I'll try to get to that as fast as possible.

Anyways, welcome to new readers, and props to you if you read this from the beginning. 2 years it's been! Good lord, I am the master of the hiatus. Or laziness, whatever you want to call it. This chapter may be a bit rough, but that's because most of it was written last year, and I haven't read my own story since. If there's something that sounds terrible, or poor grammar, please don't hesitate to leave a review or shoot me a PM. It would definitely help.

This chapter is pretty much dedicated to everyone *but* Kakarrot, but I really really like it.

* * *

"What is this? Did the Saiyans overturn another planet or something? Not another one!" The giant red ogre stood up in his chair screaming. The line suddenly increased in size and souls were coming into the building quicker.

A smaller blue ogre looked at him, taking a step back from shock of his boss's outburst "Not this time, actually it was the Saiyans who were killed off."

The judger of the dead sighed. "Well isn't this the greatest twist in irony that's ever come to other world?"

"TORA! FASHA-"

Yamma, his employees, and everyone in line glared at the entrance of the palace where the voice resonated from.

The figure pushed past clouds of souls and rushed in the room. "Where's my crew?" Mentally exhausted, the Saiyan wandered in, keeping his gaze up at Yamma.

"You know where they are! Tell me!"

Yamma twitched in anger. He had millions coming in, and a whole planet of ill tempered monkeys to deal with. "You'd be best to hold your tongue Saiyan!" He stood up and leaned over the desk. "You have no right to make demands here."

The Saiyan put his fist down and growled, knowing this was the last place to start a fight. He looked to the side to avoid Yamma's glare, and held a constant stare with the floor.

A shadow in the corner took a step forwards. "Bardock?"

The owner of the name looked over slowly, recognizing the voice, but not being able to match it to a face. It would definitely have taken an event like the loss of their planet for Bardock to not even notice the ruler of his planet in the same room as himself. "My King?"

The two held their silence for a second, judging each other by the looks in their eyes. "Have you heard anything?"

Bardock stayed silent, half because the whole planet seemed more important than the prince, and also because he had been thinking about his own sons. "No."

The King looked at him with a natural glare. "Tell me, how did you die?"

Bardock clenched his teeth. "Frieza. I challenged him but he killed me instantly."

Vegeta looked at Bardock, visibly shocked at his bravery, especially since his best soldiers had betrayed him. After a short silence he gulped and asked. "Are there more?"

Another silence ensued. "…yes, my King."

"How-"

"All of them." The lower class said, looking forwards at nothing in particular. "They died seconds after I did."

Vegeta twitched his eye and looked away, not able to comprehend his proud race being slaughtered.

An even angrier being, however, cut in by slamming his fists on the table. "LOOK I'D LOVE TO LISTEN TO YOU TWO GO ON ABOUT HOW YOUR WHOLE PLANET WAS MURDERED, BUT I HAVE BILLIONS OF PEOPLE TO GO THROUGH, AND BILLIONS MORE STORIES LIKE YOURS!" Yamma growled.

The two Saiyans looked up at him instantly. They were overwhelmingly disappointed, but decided not to push it, since they had absolutely no idea what was happening

Yamma scanned the portfolios in his hands, even though he knew the Saiyans well enough to know what was to be expected. "King Vegeta. Wow quite a record here…and you too Bardock. I don't really think I even have to tell you where you two are going…"

"…Can I wait for my son at least?" Bardock shouted unexpectedly.

"I can't grant favors, especially to someone with your history. Now if you'll go with your escort on the left, we can get this over with." Yamma stamped the papers and leaned back in his chair as the two complied, even if they truly had…nothing to lose.

"I need to know what happens to my youngest son, Kakarrot." He announced. "I need to know…if he lived."

King Vegeta normally would have scoffed and proclaimed that he didn't even need to worry about his super elite son, but he remained quiet, since he had no idea where his son was either.

Bardock looked up at Yamma glaring. "He may be the one to stop Frieza."

The King couldn't help but let out a laugh. "YOUR son?"

The low class soldier remained silent. "I had a vision before I died. Courtesy of the Kanassans."

Yamma sighed and flipped open a book, not wanting to start a fight with them that would hold up the line. "Alive."

King Vegeta's eyes widened. "And mine?"

"Alive." King Vegeta grinned like crazy. "He is strong. He will be the one to kill Frieza."

Bardock sneered quietly at the King, then shifted his attention to Yemma. "What about my crew…and my other son?"

Yamma glared at him and turned the page. "Your son is alive, and your crew have already passed through here."

"But where are they?"

Taking that as his chance, the judger of the dead pushed a button on his desk, opening a trap door below the duo.

Their energy instantly drained, and they could do nothing to stop them from falling. The King and his subject could only yell as they fell to Hell, their eternity.

* * *

Vegeta sat down on a bench and sighed. "Nappa if I find out you're lying, I'll crush your head."

"I'm not lying! I got it direct from Lord Frieza!" He shouted back in fright.

"Well, did you suspect that Frieza might be lying?" Vegeta stated softly.

"Well..no, I mean- AHHHH!"

Before he could blink, a small blast was shot at his head.

"AHHH! VEGETA!" The enormous first class clutched his head as hair fluttered about. "THAT DOESN'T GROW BACK!"

"What's the problem?"

"P-prince Vegeta! My-my…" He looked up in horror. A few patched of hair remained on the near bald Saiyan's head, but not more than the King had on his chin.

"Just think of it as being knighted." He chuckled.

Nappa shut his mouth and frowned, changing the mood of the conversation. "So what do we do now?"

Vegeta put his fist to his chin and sighed. "I don't know, Nappa."

* * *

Raditz slumped in his spacepod and turned off his scouter, ceasing the babbling of his teammates. Stupid Kakarrot. Stupid father. Stupid mother. He was hardly the loving brother, in fact, he didn't even see the point of babies besides advancing their race.

His own father didn't seem to care either, he left on a voluntary mission as soon as he heard that his mate had gone into labor. Raditz had ran after him in hopes of joining him and his crew for the mission, but was shoved out of the way faster than his father muttered "You're too weak" under his breath.

The long haired Saiyan failed to suppress his disappointment and looked over at the doctor. He assumed that the birthing process made females weak, because his mother was quite fixated on having someone there for Kakarrot's birth. So fixated, the alien doctor was obviously fearing for his life, and wouldn't take a 'no' from Raditz.

The room in which his mother laid in agony was half destroyed from a combination of her tirades and pain. The room was pretty full, a good number of 3rd class Saiyans came to watch, and there were even a few doctors hiding in the back trying to avoid random Ki blasts. The race was still so small, it was quite the spectacle to see a new member born, that and when there weren't any parties or missions life was just as boring as it could be.

So that was it, his mother gave birth to a healthy (but loud) baby and announced the name Bardock has picked, just before she released her grip on the mutilated bed and nodded off forever. Raditz was silent for a minute before leaving the room in a cold expression. He had a new mission to attend to anyways, and needed to relieve stress.

His crew was closer to him than his own blood. He had great respect for both his parents, but never spent any quality time with them, which of course was going purging together. Most of the crew had known each other since their first mission on a backwater planet, the rest were remnants from crews that had been killed off and had no place else to go. Well, they had been. Half of the bunch were slaughtered on the last mission, leaving him and four others until one way or another they ended up with more Saiyans their age.

At least the current mission was supposedly easy, full moon once a week, average power level of 3, no seek and destroy, just purging. The long haired Saiyan still hadn't decided which he liked more, the thrill of a challenge or a slaughter, but this way he wouldn't have to concentrate as hard.

Raditz leaned forward and peeked out of the window of his space pod at the bright orange planet coming closer every second. "60 seconds to landing", the familiar voice of the computer chimed. He stretched a bit silently and leaned forward even more, focusing solely on getting ready for battle. His hair blew forward at the impact into the ground, but he threw it back just before the door opened. He never could get used to landing. It was a wonder the ships didn't break from a Saiyan's foot going through it to brace himself from getting thrown forwards.

He flew upward out of the pod to get a good look at the planet, far from impressed. The planet looked like it had already been purged, that or it was a complete dump. It didn't take long at all for him to get an uneasy feeling from the sights, and that was a rarity in itself. The Saiyan charged up an energy attack and hurled it at the best looking building he could see. It exploded no problem but there was no panic or screaming.

"They're probably not here is all." He growled, angry at how easily he was riled up.

Suddenly, he realized what was wrong. He pivoted in midair and looked for his partner's space pods. None. The boy quickly turned on his scouter and started clicking for power levels. None on the planet at all. He took off suddenly and began flying around the planet. No citizens, no robots, no crew.

"Hey." He said into his scouter. "HEY!"

The only thing he got in response was distorted laughing.

* * *

"It's almost sad." Frieza said blantly. "Now I have a whole planet less of monkeys to boss around. Well at least I still have you two, until you blow it that is."

Zarbon and Dodoria stood at attention like normal, focusing with a never ceasing twinge of fear on the tyrant.

"What's the headcount on our Saiyan friends Zarbon?"

The mentioned gulped before speaking. "As far as we know, the prince and Nappa are the only survivors. The Ginyu Force rerouted a whole lot of them and shot them down as a game."

"Good…the Ginyu Force always gets the job done…" He smiled and took a sip of wine.

* * *

Well it appears my Raditz/Bardock fan-ness is showing.

I will definitely revisit the King, Bardock, and all the other dead Saiyans later in the story. Hope you enjoyed it! PLEASE review telling me what you want to see in the story, or if this chapter was bad, whatever. I'm not writing this for my own enjoyment, it's so others can enjoy, so if you don't tell me what you like/dislike about it, then it's your own problem if the next chapter sucks.


End file.
